Five minutes Through The Gate
by SotF
Summary: A series of five minute crossovers with SG1.
1. Game On

**AN: ** This is the first of a series of fics that are written in five minutes, each one will be in rough form, only spell checking will be performed on them. This one is set while Jack is still a Colonel though., I own none of the characters in this.

**xXx**

After stepping through the gate a small yellow and brown creature came out of the bushes to stare at the odd people.

Colonel Jack O'Neill just stared at it, then at the screen of his Game Boy, then at the creature again with a dazed sort of smirk.

Teal'c looked stoic as usual though slightly confused, Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson just stared with their jaws dropped.

"Oh crap!" the two scientists managed to mutter.

"Sweet!" Jack yelled.

"Pikachu," the creature stated.


	2. Morph

**AN: **Another five minute fic. Anyway, I'll put this challenge here so that if anyone wants to they can try them.

**_Challenge:_** Five Minute Crosses**-**Pick what you want to cross and then write for close to five minutes, only continuing past to finish a sentence, correct misspellings and major grammar problems only.

**xXx**

You know, even though I knew that there were parasitic aliens out to rule the world, I didn't know that there were several species of the bastards. The Goa'uld were on thing, but then, there's the Yeerks, and I need to deal with this with only teenagers. Sure, at the moment I'm one due to that rat bastard of an Asgard, Loki, but this is ridiculous.

Of course, Morphing is fun and different, but I wonder what the others are doing and how they'd handle this sort of situation. My new friends see me a Jake and only that, perhaps that is why I'm here and how I'm doing what I am, it's kind of nice to be in charge, but makes me feel envious of the freedom my older self has.

I was Colonel Jack O'Neill, but now I am only Jake and I am an Animorph.


	3. Soul Trap

Daniel was trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Hammond, but the smirk on Jacks face was unnerving to say the least.

They had discovered that an Ashrak had been sent after him when he was at a conference in Japan. He had ended up visiting a friend of his parents and well, that's when things got really wierd. Those kids scared him, and well, the Card marked as an Ashrak was just plain scary.

He made a mental note never to annoy any of those people, especially the kid Yugi Motou...


	4. Prey

**AN:** The idea of having little Jack being Jake was an idea that hit me a while back, I may have to expand that one...

xXx

It was an unnamed world, waves of tall grass rippled in the cool night air as the Goa'uld stepped from the platform with the gate, his guard of a dozen Jaffa following as they scanned the area.

He was there to claim the world personally after they uncovered evidence of Naquadria on the world.

As the group scouted out the DHD, none of them noticed the reptilian heads rising from the grass...or the trails that converged on the group from all directions until the Jaffa in the rear was dragged to the ground with a shriek that seemed unnatural from the guard.

Then came the running as the Goa'uld quickly realized that all of his guards were dead, and screamed in anger as a six tall creature with sickle claws on its feet pounced upon him.


	5. Jusenkyo

**AN**: And yet another 5 minutes through the gate...

**xXx**

Hammond just stood there and stared at the odd group that had arrived after they got SG-1's signal.

Daniel Jackson stood besides a slightly graying woman, a blond furred puppy, and a black kitten.

"Explain," was all the general managed to say.

"Have no idea how, but the signs said the place was cursed, and the guide was a nice guy, but well..."

"What did they call the place?"

"Jusenkyo..."


	6. Speedy

"Sir, what's this about?" O'neil asked as SG-1 sat down for the briefing.

"After a strange energy surge, an island appeared off the coast, and they say that there are intelligent non-humans that came with it," Hammond responded.

"Okay, so we need to make first contact?"

"Not exactly, but the city is called Station Square."


	7. Star Sphere

Daniel felt the impact as a little kid...a little kid with a tail, knocked him down when he picked up the artifact.

The child glanced at it, "Na wrong number of stars to be grampa, sorry mister!"

Jack went down when the casually thrown, orange/yellow sphere bounced off his head and then landed on the ground.

And then the kid kept on running.

"Any idea what that was about Jack?" the archaeologist asked as he crawled to his feet.

"None what so ever," came O'neils reply.


	8. Crunch

"Carter, how should we explain this one?" Jack O'neil asked as he crumpled up a try at his report.

"Explain it?" the scientinst muttered, "I'm still having trouble believing it!"

"Space monkey?"

"How do you explain that the Ha'tak got bitten by a black, armor plated dragon that makes an Aircraft carrier seem small?"

"You simply say that a Ha'tak was attacked by a large, black, armor plated, fire breathing lizard that is as big as a mountain and hates the goa'uld," Teal'c stated with a barely visible smirk.

"I was talking about the part where he turned into a human and invited us out for drinks," the commanding officer continued.


	9. Infestation

Anubis laughed as his warriors swarmed forwards, and then he froze when he paid attention to the terrain, hundreds of strange, pulsing things were laying around.

His mind identified them immediately while, nearly as one, all of them opened their top life flower petals, and spider like creatures lept out and latched onto the faces of all of his Kull Warriors.

And even as a half ascended, he ran like hell, knowing what would happen if these monsters got out...


	10. King

The Jaffa staggered as the ground shook violently, it wasn't really that big of a shake, but it startled them.

Then came a deafening roar before a twenty and change foot tall bipedal reptile came charging out of the woods. The armored warriors scattered as the big animal tore into their ranks.

And the Goa'uld leading them realized that while he may proclaim himself a god, a tyrant lizard king trumped that.


	11. Theft

His lab was a mess and he was getting strange looks now as they asked him again who took the artifact.

"Look, she was just over 6 foot and wore a red and yellow fedora and trenchcoat," he answered again, "Then she called me a player, and took off."

"Daniel, only you could get robbed by Carmen Sandiego," the MP muttered as he left.


	12. Candy

All of SG-1 stared, their eyes getting wider than they probably should have been able to. It was just incredulous, insane, and just crazy.

But the things they saw did not disappear.

"Run like hell," Jack yelled and as one they fled for the gate.

"Oompa loompa, doopity doo..."


	13. Big Lizard

Anubis smiled, he had won, his mothership was closing in on the Ancient Outpost, an alert sounded, signaling a massive object moving beneath the waves.

"No," he stammered as an immense form appeared before him and his ship was destroyed.

**xXx**

"What the hell was that?" Daniel Jackson gasped as he saw a lizard that dwarfed the mothership go on a rampage through the Goa'uld vessels.

"I guess we owe O'neal one, the Army one anyway," Sam muttered, "And that's Godzilla!"


	14. It's A Bunny

Jack's eyes widened as he saw the pet that Teal'c had acquired.

"Oh hell," he stammered at the little rabbit.

It was rather small and was white with grey stripes.

But that wasn't what scared the Colonel, the Ka-Click that signified the opening of a switchblade did.

"Time to die Soldier-boy!" it yelled before pouncing on him.


	15. Control Art Restrictions

Jon smiled as he stared down Anubis.

It hadn't been easy getting to this position, but the tale started when the NID discovered that he was still alive. This prompted Jack to call in a favor with a distant cousin, their mother was the younger sister of the father of Sir Integra Van Hellsing. And that pretty much guarenteed that while he worked in the family business the family "pet" would deal with any pesky NID agents who weren't smart enough to leave his family alone.

The familiar laugh as the amber glasses on his allies nose glinted in the dim light of the half-ascended abominations mothership. The crimson coat and oversized weapons were just icing on the cake.

He heard the familiar words before his smirk widened.

"Release Control Art Restriction System to Level 5..."


	16. Halloween Raynes

Hammond chuckled to himself as he watched the chaos unfolding.

His collegues in the army had contacted the President with a possible solution to the Goa'uld and just about anything that would bring harm to the Earth. And with SG-1 and several other SG teams being a general pain (no pun intended) for the last few weeks, he went along with the plan if for no other reason to make them spend their cash on the asprin rather than him.

Ethan Rayne finished the spell with a gasp and was rehandcuffed and allowed to watch the madness unfold as the various teams checked in, their costumes activating as they went out the gate.

Alucard had dealt with Baal, Anubis had an unfortunate run in with Egon Spengler, Shadow the Hedgehog had went to town on the replicators. Several other teams checked in. Vash the Stampede, Abel Nightroad, Darth Maul, Sephiroth, Cloud, Wolverine, and a fairy princess checked in wondering just why they had a headache and what had happened.

The bald general took a drink of the burbon he'd been sent by West for the occasion as he toasted the holiday spirit.

"Happy Halloween!"


	17. Just A Ghost

He stood there with a grim expression as his metalic eyes surveyed the cemetary.

"You know Jack," he whispered slightly, "I spent so much time trying to become something other than you were that I became more like we were that I'd thought."

He rubbed a hand through the blond hair he'd ended up getting when he'd gotten the cyberupgrades from various sources.

Originally he'd left the US in order to get away from the expectations of the people who knew who he was. They'd known him as a clone, a mere copy of the great Jack O'neill, and so he'd left and ended up fighting a war in South America when he was loaned to the Rangers.

His appearance had changed when he'd gotten the cyberbrain among other things, making sure that the organic parts were destroyed and he'd get unique prints that didn't link who he was now with who he was.

He'd seen a lot of things in his time, and had only recently found the time to visit his "fathers" ,or whatever a clone had, grave a decade after the fact, and almost thrice that since they'd lost track of him.

"The Goa'uld, the Wraith, the Replicators, the Ori..." he whispered in a somber tone, "All the enemies the universe threw at you and you fell to a simple heart attack, well that goes to show ya that you never know how the end'll come."

_Batou, you're needed..._ he heard the familiar voice say through the interlink of Section 9.

He smiled slightly and turned to leave, "And we both seemed to have a certain soft spot for majors."

A slight chuckle and he was gone.


	18. Of Deaths, Scythes, & Hells

Once upon a time I wouldn't have ever had to think as I now do.

You see when I was forced back I ended up in the wrong place as a mere child.

That life started similarly to the one I've lived both before and after.

An orphan on the run, no desire to end up in an orphanage, and now that I've returned to Earth I'm remembering that life as well.

My name is Daniel Jackson, and for the most part I am Doctor Daniel Jackson the expert in languages and archaeology, but that isn't all I am.

I remember a guerilla war involving war machines made of a nigh invincible material called Gundanium.

I remember my friends and comrades as we fought to bring peace to the Earth and it's colonies.

I remember being less of the token civilian for the team in a way.

I remember the stars and countless wars.

I remember the name I had taken for my own.

I was Duo Maxwell, and perhaps it's time that the enemies of Earth are introduced to my alter ego.

It is time to unleash my darker half, and let the Shinigami loose on those who would destroy those I try to protect.

And let the Ascended see just what they have unleashed upon the universe, for while Daniel Jackson was an idealist, Duo Maxwell was the destroyer taken mortal form.


	19. Hell Comes Calling

**AN:** And a second 5 minutes in the same world as _Of Deaths, Scythes, & Hells_

**xXx**

Pain, that was all the registered as he met the twisted copies eyes along the spike the replicator version of Carter had driven into his head.

For a mere instant he felt the knowledge and power of his ascended form rushing through his being. It hurt as the replictor screamed and began to dissolve.

Then something else brushed his psyche, a memory as if from a fevered dream.

"I am become death," he whispered as his eyes flickered to between its usual tone and a shade of cobalt blue, almost as if he were a religious man reciting a prayer from memory, "The destroyer of worlds."

The entity knew he had to act fast as the memories returned in a flood.

The wars to give peace to the earth, blood and death among the stars.

One thing machine that was more a part of him than anything he remembered.

And then he reacted, the ascended powers bursting from him, guided for a mere moment to bring one thing into being.

**xXx**

Teal'c watched as the lead replicator ship aproaching Dakara seemed to explode from internal explosions in all directions.

**xXx**

"What the hell was that?" Carter asked as she watched from the ground only to get a response over the radio.

"Exactly, Hell is right," came the calm voice that seemed to belong to Daniel Jackson and yet different in cadence and tone, "The god of death is..."

A momentary pause that seemed to have the voice project a smile.

Then it cheered, "Back from Hell!"

"Daniel?" she asked almost uncomfortable with the question.

"Yeah Sam," came the response, "What's up, don't have long, I want them to know the God of Death is back and back with a bang!"

**xXx**

Two of the replicator infested Hataks detonated a second later as Teal'c watched, then the real fun began.

A pair of acidic green beams of energy seemed to burst into existance and form themselves into curved blades in parallel with the shape of a scythe. Space seemed to ripple a pair of jet black wings that seemed almost to actually be four spread wide to reveal some sort of giant armor looking like the ancient warriors from one of Daniel Jacksons books.

And then the carnage began.


	20. Reader Submissions

**Harry Potter: By Powellt**

"Ok people... What the hell are we doing here again?"

"Damn it, you're still supposed to be out of it, Oblivate."

* * *

**Mario: By Powellt**

"Um, Jack..."

"No."

"Jack..."

"No."

"Jack."

"No, I don't care if there are little mushroom shaped creatures with feet, no legs, no bodies, and razor sharp teeth over there, weird turtle shelled yet not turtle, creatures on the other side, and fireball spitting flowers behind us. There's a giant lizard king in front of us and I want to see how the heck a Plumber of all things can beat it."


	21. Five Minute Index

**AN: **This is just an index to which crossovers are which as well as review responses.

* * *

1.) Game On-Pokemon 

2.) Morph-Animorphs

3.) Soul Trap-Yu-Gi-Oh

4.) Prey-Jurassic Park

5.) Jusenkyo-Ranma 1/2

6.) Speedy-Sonic X

7.) Star Sphere-Dragon Ball

8.) Crunch-Warcraft

9.) Infestation-Aliens

10.) King-Jurassic Park

11.) Theft-Carmen Sandiego

12.) Candy-Willy Wonka

13.) Big Lizard-Godzilla

14.) It's A Bunny-Sluggy Freelance

15.) Control Art Restictions-Hellsing

16.) Halloween Raynes-Multiple/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

17.) Just A Ghost-Ghost In The Shell

18.) Of Deaths, Scythes, & Hells-Gundam Wing

19.) Hell Comes Calling-Gundam Wing

* * *

**Kurt the Military Brat:** I may write more with that when I finish with some of my other fics 

**Katrika Star: **I got the idea from the Animorphs book where he thinks about his grandfather and the thought hit me.

**lady rosebit: **I could see him trying to figure out how to tell his other self about the Yeerks, especially since the Goa'uld and the Yeerks would try to kill each other off, the two can't coexist, but of the two, the Yeerks are far more dangerous due to their united nature as opposed to the conflict between the different Goa'uld

**yago09:** I hadn't read any of them myself.

**Dracowar**: A long term story including Jaffa and Raptors would be pretty much mindless Jaffa and Goa'uld slaughter with the way I set that one up. If anyone wants to take a concept, well, go ahead and use it, just point back to here.

**technetium**: I tried for them to be humorous for the most part

**witchbsword**: I may use them, but I really haven't seen much of those shows recently

**gaul1**: thanks

**lady rosebit**: Ferret, read that one I think, it was a Harry/Blaise one, can't remember the name, but I have a copy on my harddrive somewhere. But Ranma 1/2 is funny

**Youko Rayah**: I might, but I normally don't write much with SG-1 as most of my actual knowledge comes from the RPG and I only recently got cable, so what I know is spotty at best, fun to watch though. As for Saiyans scaring the Goa'uld, yeah, I could see them running for their lives, but one as a host would be nasty and probably more terrifying than Anubi**s. **The black dragon is more of a crossover with Warcraft as I said, read my fic _Death On The Wing_ for more on the character because it is more of something linked to the fic than the actual Warcraft universe though

**Augusta:** Thanks

**Razzbaby: **Graci

**Darth Taters: **He could have been adopted or the like, but these aren't meant to be serious in the first place

**Firehedgehog:** Here are a couple more for you

**gatermage: **Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 4 has Jurassic Park Velociraptors. The others were more of odd ideas in my head.

**wolf-in-hell:** Chapter 8 comes from a partial crossover with one of my other fics. But the main thing is an X-over with Warcraft. And while Bun-Bun would probably take over, its not as funny

**powellt:** I'll try to think of an HP one for you

**HolyKnight5: **I might, except I addeded Stargate to another crossover series of mine that involved the Starcraft Universe.

**Chas54: **Graci

**yamiangie:** Yep, had to have one with Alucard in it somehow.

**Kin Pandun:** Yep, it fit quite well. And yeah, Jack would be a LOT smarter because of that.

**Powellt:** I'll add it the various ones other people submitted to another chapter.

**zeo knight:** Cool, glad you enjoyed the fic.

**Dracowar:** I mix and match between them, partially because of a quote that I can never remember who it comes from "I have become death, the destroyer of worlds." all I do know about it is that it was one of the scientists involved in building the first Atomic Bomb.


End file.
